All Starting with Bingo
by TheAwkwardBystander
Summary: "I'm so glad we didn't go bowling. Who would've known that pretty girls play bingo?" It's summer tradition time, and the boys got stuck playing...bingo? Has Ino-bashing, SasuSaku, KibaIno, ShikaTema, NaruHina, and NejiTen


**Hey! So, I hope you enjoy a new story I'm trying out. It's from Sasuke's POV, and he's kind of a snarky little devil. Not really, but he is sarcastic and all that goodness in between. **

**Uhm.. heads up! IF YOU ARE AN INO LOVER! There is Ino-bashing in this. So…if you hate it…don't read it, or get over it. That easy. **

**Now, introducing: All Starting with Bingo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Lady GaGa… I own the old lady though. :] **

**X.O.X.O.X.O**

"I-28," The number caller said into the microphone. The room was filled quiet conversation, groups of five around round tables. The man on stage leaned forward again, after picking another number letter combination from the dish next to him. "O-68!"

Sasuke put his forehead on the table. This stupid tradition, this stupid, stupid, lame start of a summer tradition. Since Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji and himself became friends they, on the first week off school, each got one day to do whatever they wanted for the day. Naruto, being the most excited about the tradition, always went first. And when they were going to go bowling, Naruto got distracted by a Bingo tournament poster, and that one sign changed his mind.

"Please, please, please, please! N-37," Naruto had his fingers crossed, his focus completely on the hand that was picking out a number.

"It's not likely that your number is chosen." Shikamaru stated his arms behind his head. "Neither was my entire card."

"Shikamaru! Don't curse me!" Naruto turned his head towards Shikamaru, opening his mouth, but before he had a chance to say anything else, the announcer's voice rang through the old gymnasium.

"N-37!" Shikamaru's eyes opened in surprise, while Naruto's face lit up in joy.

"Bingo!" Naruto shouted, jumping up from his seat. But a female's voice hovered over Naruto's.

"We have two winners this game! Read off your numbers sir so that we can check!"

Naruto fumbled with his card, "Uh, B-2, I-28, N-37, G-55, and O-68."

"We have our first winner! And Miss?" A small, dark haired girl called out her numbers, she also winning. "Will both of you come to the front to pick a prize?"

"HA! Take that Shikamaru! I won! And so did that pretty girl. And Now! Now, I'm going to meet her!" Naruto stuck his tongue out. "I'm so glad we didn't go bowling. Who would've known that pretty girls play bingo?"

Sasuke uncharacteristically groaned. "I can't take another game."

"Really? We couldn't tell." Kiba laughed, reaching down to grab a water bottle from under his chair. "Man, the only reason I put up Naruto's bowling is for the girls."

Sasuke nodded. "I don't ever like putting up with Naruto anything. What do you think we'll be doing after this moment of glory fades for him?"

"Ramen." Neji said, sitting down.

"Where did you go?" Kiba looked at Neji.

"Why do you care?" Neji said, looking at his bingo card, wiping off the plastic pieces. "I went to the snack thing. I don't know when we're leaving, and I was getting hungry."

"Ah, makes sense. I doubt that we'll be leaving until we get kicked out." Kiba laughed.

"Or until Naruto loses." Shikamaru added. The group of boys laughed.

"Guys! Guess what! I won a gift card to some club thing. And the girl picked the other club card! So I was like", Naruto deepened his voice, "'Hey, we should go together. Do you have four friends that could go with you? I have four friends.' And she was like," He made his voice breathy, "'You only have four friends?' And I was like, 'no! I have a lot of friends, but four bestest friends!' Then she laughed and nodded saying, 'oh, me too. Sure, let's go together!' And then I asked her if she knew Neji because she looks like him, and she blushed. Hey, Neji, are you sure you're a virgin?"

"What?" Neji gagged on his bagel. "She looks like me, and you assume that we've had sex?"

"Isn't it, you look like who you've done?" Naruto asked. "OR! She could be your daughter!"

"No, dobe, that's talking about your pets, and how you start looking like them. You'd be messed up if life went by your saying." Sasuke glanced around the room. "Is that her?"

Naruto followed Sasuke's gaze, "Yes! I invited them over to cram into our table. I thought it was big enough."

"Naruto." Neji spit out. "That's Hinata."

"Yeah! That's what her name is! So, you know her? She is your daughter, isn't she?"

"She's my cousin, idiot." Neji rolled his eyes.

"Cousin, daughter same difference." Naruto shrugged. "HEY!"

Hinata waved at him shyly, and then was poked in the side by a girl with pink hair.

"Guys, minus Neji, this is Hinata." Naruto motioned towards the table. Hinata smiled and stole a chair from the table next to the boys, dragging it over so that she could sit with them.

"Hello," murmured the boys, all sounding rather done with bingo.

"Hey, not to be rude or anything but wasn't the plan to go bowling?" Sasuke stood, tossing the BINGO card down to the center of the table. Naruto gasped in shock.

Kiba nodded, "Naruto we're starving."

"I'm not." Neji said; the gleefulness evident in the tone.

"Then you can stay here, Neji. Sasuke and I need lunch." Kiba reached into his pockets. He broke out into a nervous smile. "And Sasuke here said he'd pay for my meal."

"I what?" Sasuke closed his eyes. Why did he always have to pick up the tab?

"You see, my money, is…still at my job. I have a real macho job, ladies." Kiba struck a pose, showing off his muscles. The sleeves of his burgundy shirt tightened at the straining biceps.

"That's hot." One of the girls standing around Hinata said.

"You mean the job at the plant nursery? Or working at Petsmart on weekends grooming dogs, and playing with kittens?" Sasuke crossed his arms.

"So? I'm quite excellent with plants and animals. It's a good quality."

"Yeah. And it drops your masculinity by about seventy percent."

"Shut up, Uchiha. Now that you've made your point, you're still paying for my lunch." Kiba laughed as the smugness was wiped off Sasuke's face.

"How then, did you pay for that water bottle?"

"Stole five bucks out of Naruto's car."

"HEY!" Naruto pointed a finger at Kiba. "What if I needed that?"

"But you didn't need it. We went to bingo instead of bowling. This was free minus the food."

"And the tampon machine," added the blonde girl who had commented on Kiba's muscles.

"We're male, we don't need tampons." Sasuke turned towards her. She was tall, skinny, and in the nicest way possible, reminded him of a porn star. But, then again, his first impressions were typically off. He thought that Neji was just a clone of the males in his family and that they couldn't be friends because of their families' histories, but Neji wasn't a clone and was, other than Naruto, his best friend. Something about the fact that they didn't need to actually speak to communicate helped fuel that relationship.

The blonde girl turned on Sasuke, "Mr. Cutie-Sexy-Please Take Me Now was just talking about how this was free and what wasn't free. I was expanding his list, thanks though for your pointless comment."

Yep, this time, Sasuke was pretty sure he was right. When she angrily focused her attention back on Kiba again, Sasuke looked over her again. A spandex mini-dress during the day? Sasuke figured those has a time and place. Like…Naruto's 'ultra babe magnet-y' leather pants. They belonged in the back of a closet, never to see daylight again. And rarely allowed air, and only because you were going clubbing and knew that you were going to very drunk.

She flipped her hair, and Sasuke gagged. She smelled like she tried on the entire 'Bath and Body Works' store before she came to play bingo.

"Hey, excuse me. Real fast, why are you here playing bingo?" Sasuke watched as the pinkette of the group started laughing. He shot a look of arrogant confused at her.

"Because we, you know, enjoy it. Cranky pants, just sit down. Go buy a bagel or something. Improvise! We'll play another round and then all of us can go out and eat. Or…Mari, do you still have your camera?"

A taller girl who had been fanning herself with her current bingo card nodded. "Yes, I still have my camera, silly. Why?"

The pinkette smiled, "Because if we're making a montage of our stay, why not we make friends, and get us man into our pictures. Oh, I'm Sakura by the way. Like the trees."

"I'm Sasuke. Like the son of the Uchiha Corporation. Don't mess with me." The girl, Sakura, giggled. Holding out her small hand, Sasuke went to take it, but she pulled it back to flip her hair.

This time, the smell to hit him was good. It was something rich, and citrusy, it reminded him on a beach at sunrise. "…Ha! Win, win, win!"

"What?" Sasuke blinked a couple times.

"Did you miss what I said?" Sakura clapped her hands. "Oh good, I'll refresh you. 'I'", she held out the letter, "'just messed with fancy shmancy pants! And now he watches as his whole world falls apart! Ha! Win, win, win!' See? Aren't you glad I'm such a nice person to give you a replay?"

Sasuke grunted and took his seat. "Fine. One last game."

Kiba groaned. "So…hungry." He made a sad face at the porn star mock off girl, and she smiled at him.

"I've!" She stopped, and then cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention, and started again. "I've got money, but I have one condition to paying for you. My feet are so sore from walking in my heels. You need to carry me."

Sasuke heard a click, turning around he saw 'Mari' taking pictures of Ino's dramatization of everything that was spewing out of her mouth. Kiba laughed, "Hop on mi lady!"

As the two rode away, Sasuke mentally commenting on the porn star riding the plant man, and almost laughing when Neji and himself making eye contact, the tall girl started laughing.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, she just started laughing randomly? Her camera was being clutched in her left hand, as her right hand wiped away fake tears. "Sakura, I should never allow you to take pictures of me."

Sakura, like the tree, looked over at camera girl. "Why?"

"You take way to many shots of my cleave."

"Not on purpose!" Cleave girl laughed harder. Sakura, the tree girl, stole the camera from the hands of cleave girl.

"Hey! That wasn't my fault, your aim on a profile picture is horrid. I wanna attract the men with my cleavage." Sakura smiled at Cleave.

"Hey. They're starting the next game. Are we going to play?" Shikamaru asked. Everyone nodded and found a place around the table.

Sasuke learned that Cleave girl's real name was Temari and that she loved reading, playing Frisbee in the snow, and peach iced teas. She had taken her seat next to Shikamaru and was happily showing him pictures of the last couple days. Hinata, who Sasuke had taken to calling, Roller Coaster because of her up and down tendencies on when she decided to be shy, sat next to Naruto. She enjoyed watching French Films and spending hour's online researching recipes for her to try. And on top of her 'crazy' (really crazy, apparently she couldn't balance school, baking, and French films,) she helped in the adoption center by reading to little kids, and she donated money to several world saving corporations.

Tree girl, who had planted herself next to Sasuke, was chattering like a mad woman about her fear of snakes. "I don't think anyone understands, they are nasty and they don't have limbs."

Sasuke couldn't help himself. He snorted. "Yes, it's true. Snakes lack limbs."

Porn star, actually known as 'Miss' Ino, had herself as close to Kiba as the chair could possibly get , and Kiba seemed to really enjoy the female's attentions. She, besides practically flashing the table, had mostly talked about her obsession with shopping and being looked at. Luckily, the latter was being done by Kiba.

The last girl, who had stayed silent before the bingo game, was named Tenten. Sasuke sat stumped. According to what she wore, she was an average Jane, but according to her knowledge in cars, and sports, she could fit in well with the boys. She was really the only girl he could stand. She had sat next to Neji, and they were talking about soccer: the one sport that Sasuke couldn't stand, other than ping pong, and kickball.

Sasuke shoved all the plastic pieces off of his board. "I'm not playing. It really doesn't matter to me."

"NO! What if you would've won! Winning makes you have good luck! Just watch. You'll be insanely jealous when the next winner is announced!" Naruto said, slamming his hand on the table.

Luckily for everyone, the next number called had a winner. A woman of about sixty had won.

"See! See! See!" Naruto shouted pointing at the stage. The group started laughing at his antics.

"Dobe, that woman may be your tastes, but not mine." Sasuke leaned back in his chair. Naruto turned around to actually look at the winner, and when he looked, he started to laugh.

"Sasuke likes old people."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, whilst standing up. "Eh. Not going to fight you. I'll win, so I'm just saving my breath. I'm going out to coffee. Is everyone else coming? I'm not paying for anyone though."

Sakura, like the tree, stood; linking her arm through Sasuke's arm. She opened her mouth, but then stopped. She looked down her left side, reaching to fix the strap of her tank top, and then smiled. Ready to continue, "I vote coffee, and then to the park!"

"Can I just go straight to the park? I'd rather have a snow cone, and then take a nap." Shikamaru stood, stretching his arms over his head. He glanced at the table. "We need to get out of here. It's making me dead tired."

Cleave girl nodded. "I hate being tired. Energy for the win! Snow cones are the win too! I'll stick with my new friend, Sir Pineapple!"

Neji turned towards Sasuke and mouthed, "Pineapple? Again?"

Sasuke stifled a laugh, turning it into a choking cough, which in turn made Sakura, like the tree, slap him on the back. Shikamaru, who saw the transaction, glared at the two boys.

"So we're meeting at the park across from the movie theater?" Tenten asked, typing into her phone, she paused momentarily, looking at the group. A chorus of 'sounds good', 'okay', and 'can do's' were heard. She turned back to her phone, finished, and looked back up. Moments later her phone sang back to her 'I like it when you call me legs, in the morning buy me eggs.'

The boys shot her a questioned look, but Porn Star answered for them, "She tends to forget things, so she texts herself."

The group fell silent again, until Tenten's text ring went off again. "Ohh! This one is from…Gaara!"

Neji's face fell a little. Tenten looked at her phone and then laughed. "Mari! He says: 'Tell T to actually keep her phone on something other than silent. Thanks.'"

Temari laughed, pulling out a cell phone and gasping. "Six texts? Geesh. Stupid boys."

"Geesh?" Shikamaru said.

"Yes, geesh. Like goodness. Oh my. Dear Lord. Like that." Temari pointed towards the door. "Onward to yummy-ness and parks!"

Sakura stopped. "Wait! I think we should all play bingo again tomorrow. We'll make it like…a group party. Tomorrow for sure?"

The group nodded. Sasuke grinned. Naruto's tradition day was gone, as was Kiba's. The next three days were to fun. Shikamaru and Neji never disappointed him. He would be done with this stupid, stupid, lame tradition soon enough.

**X.O.X.O.X.O**

**So, how was it? **

**It's a little of the different end. Haha. But that's okay. **

**Let me know in a….Review! **

**Please? **

**Thanks! **

**TheAwkwardBystander **


End file.
